


Our Friends Are Idiots

by captainegg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius says fuck a lot, Smut, Swearing, getting caught, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: James and Peter think that their best friend is in trouble but Sirius thinks that they're idiots. All he wanted was some sexy time with his hot werewolf boyfriend.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Our Friends Are Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all are doing okay with everything going on at the moment. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping witch basically tells you a lot about my priorities in life, lmao.
> 
> Totally inspired by [this TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avadakafyou/video/6828216499786845445?u_code=db3ge570f09d86&preview_pb=0&language=de&_d=db3gebif37eel1&share_item_id=6828216499786845445&timestamp=1593270601&user_id=6797080459002086406&utm_source=more&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&share_app_name=musically&share_iid=6841247788874712837&source=h5_m) :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I, first of all, do not agree with any bullshit JK has been tweeting about, and now made it my goal to write as much gay stuff with her characters and story as possible. Secondly, I'm not a native speaker so I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes made.
> 
> Not beta'd.

They finally had the dorm room to themselves for once.

Sirius beamed with excitement. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he said, gazing down at Remus splayed out beneath him.  It was rare that the couple got the dorm to themselves, usually at least one of their friends hung around too, and they both felt bad about throwing them out.

But today was perfect. James was on a date with Lily and Peter was stuck in detention for at least another hour. They had plenty of time.

Sirius smiled down at Remus. He took in the beauty of amber eyes and golden locks, pink and white scars scattered over his freckled skin. Remus looked like a fucking masterpiece. Remus smiled back at him, his lips curling at the sides, eyes looking as tender and kind as ever. But yet, there was a flicker of sheepishness that crossed Remus’ face that Sirius didn’t miss.

How could he?  Tearing his eyes from his boyfriend was not only incredibly hard but almost impossible. Looking this good should be illegal, Sirius thought to himself. “You look so hot,” he uttered under his breath, gritting his teeth.

Remus sat back up, the tips of his ear flushed pink with embarrassment, and reached out to Sirius, his long fingers brushing over the fabric of his pants before finding their place on his hips and pulling Sirius closer to the bed. “Stop staring and get down here,” Remus growled with a crooked smile.

Sirius breathed out loudly. “Fuck,” he muttered and climbed onto the bed to straddle Remus. “Don’t smile at me like that, Lupin. You know it drives me crazy.”

Remus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sirius. “Always at your service, Mr Black,” he whispered, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Sirius rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” he said,  gently cupping Remus’ face with his hands.

Their noses brushed together softly and their lips finally met for a tender kiss. Sirius' heart hammered inside his chest. Ever since they had exchanged their first kiss, Sirius couldn’t get enough. Remus tasted like chocolate and tea.

Without breaking the kiss, Sirius started to unbutton Remus’ shirt, soon pushing it off of his shoulders and tossing it aside mindlessly. Remus’ fingers fidgeted with Sirius’ tie, groaning in frustration when it wouldn’t come undone.

“Let me help you with that,” Sirius murmured. His fingers brushed against Remus’ and soon the tie came undone,  quickly followed by his shirt.

Remus wanted to toss both to the side but Sirius’ fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding him back. “I wanna use the tie for something,” he said huskily, licking his lips hastily. Remus looked at him, mouth slightly ajar.

“Only if you’re okay with it,” he added quickly, watching Remus closely and waiting patiently for any sign that he could keep going. Remus gulped audibly and then nodded. There was this flash of excitement and curiosity in his eyes.

He pushed Remus back, helping him get comfortable before straddling him again. He could feel Remus’ growing erection against his arse. Sirius himself had been hard since the beginning so he couldn’t blame him.

It still amazed Sirius that he could make Remus feel that type of way.  He had made out with guys before, snogging them mindlessly, feeling how their erections pressed against his thigh but compared to Remus they were nothing but a dying glimpse in Sirius’ memory.

Remus had turned his world upside down, had taught him so much about what it truly was like to be wanted, to be desired, to be loved. Something Sirius had always yearned for.

Remus’ hands on his thighs snapped Sirius back to reality. “You okay up there?” Remus asked, fingers gently squeezing into Sirius’ flesh. He shuddered. “Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled, leaned down and captured Remus’ lips in another kiss.

His insides felt all bubbly and his skin prickled wherever Remus had touched him.  His head felt foggy, thoughts drowning in the taste of Remus’ tongue and the sweet sounds escaping his throat.

Sirius hummed as he trailed his lips over Remus’ face, placing gentle kisses on scars and freckles.  Remus underneath him shivered violently when Sirius started sucking on his neck and collarbone, leaving behind purple marks.

Remus’ hands found the back of Sirus’ hands, pulling him back up for a sloppy kiss. “Tie me up, Pad,” Remus grunted, thrusting his hips up against his boyfriend’s arse.

Sirius felt himself blush but nodded.

Remus held out his wrists.  Sirius,  surprisingly skilled, tied them together and pinned them down above Remus’ head.

“You comfortable?” Sirius asked once Remus had settled down again. The other only nodded, tongue darting out to lick his kiss-swollen lips.

Sirius sat back, looking the werewolf up and down. “You have no idea, Remus, no fucking idea how  stupidly  hot you are.” Sirius buried his face in his hands, shaking his head from side do side.

“Well, you remind me every two seconds so.” Remus shrugged, starting to wiggle again. “And now get back down here, I want to kiss you.”

Sirius happily followed that request, pressing his body tightly against his boyfriend, their erections meeting through layers of fabric but neither bothered to do anything about that just yet. Their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue. Remus biting down on Sirius’ lower lip before slipping his tongue inside his boyfriend’s hot mouth.

Sirius’ hands joined Remus’ tied up ones,  gently rubbing the silk above Remus’ heated skin.

“You look so fucking good, dear,” Sirius growled, nudging his nose against Remus’ ear, taking in the heat and smell of his boyfriend’s quivering body.

And suddenly, there was a loud thud, the door to the dorm room flung open and in stepped one James Potter, followed by non-other than Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius rolled himself off of Remus, jumped off the bed and threw his blanket over Remus,  quickly pulling the curtains shut.  He tried to act casual, standing there with his shirt off, kiss-swollen lips, heart hammering fast against his ribcage. Why the fuck were they back already? Had an hour already passed?

“Sirius,” said James delighted. “You’re okay.”

Sirius frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Behind the scarlet curtain of his bed, he could hear Remus fumbling with the silky fabric of the tie, trying to free himself from Sirius’ thick blanket at the same time, groaning in frustration.

“We thought you were in trouble,” Peter squeaked.

Sirius growled. “What the fuck gave you that impression?”  He gritted his teeth, trying his best to not strangle the both of them for the stupidest cock block in the history of cock blocks. “You wouldn’t let us in, Pad! What the hell were we supposed to think?”

Peter nodded. “And we heard someone groan, like in pain or something,” he added and James nodded vigorously. “And, you called me deer! Our code word for trouble!?” James gestured profusely.

Sirius took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose hard, eyes squeezed shut. Gosh, he was friends with a bunch of brainless idiots.

“Well, first of all, I never call you deer and it’s most definitely not our code word for anything, Prongs. We never use code words because the one time we did, Peter forgot  all of  them.” Sirius threw his hands up in the air.

He was getting more heated about this whole thing than would have been necessary. But if there was one thing that was certain than the fact that Sirius Black was a good darn drama queen.

“And as you can see, I am  perfectly  fine and I would very much appreciate it if you two could  just  fuck off to wherever the fuck you came from  .”  The words were harsher than Sirius had originally meant them to come out but this whole situation was utterly ridiculous. And he was still very determined to end what he and Remus had started.

James and Peter blinked at their best friend, confusion written all over their stupid faces.

Sirius took a deep breath and silently gestured to his bed and then down his naked upper body.

Now the two got the hint.  Immediately, Peter’s face flushed red and James brabbled an apology before shoving Peter outside the room and closing the door behind himself.

The curtains parted and Remus emerged from his blanket prison.  His hair was messed up in all the right ways and the way he smiled at Sirius, lips and cheeks all red and puffy, made his insides feel bubbly again.

“Our friends are idiots,” Sirius uttered, making sure the door was once again looked. Then he climbed back into bed with his boyfriend.

“So, where were we?” Sirius asked, looking Remus up and down. Remus held up his still tied up hands. “You wanted to blow me,” Remus said with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, right,” Sirius murmured, closing the distance between them and pulling Remus into a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth clashing, all perfect.

Remus soon laid below him again, chest heaving heavily.  Sirius licked his lips, hands caressing Remus’ skin, admiring every scar, kissing them gently.

At last, his lips brushed along the waistband of Remus’ trousers, placing hot kisses across the exposed skin above, popping the button open and quickly pulling them off and tossing them to the side. Remus’ underwear followed suit.

Sirius felt his mouth run dry.

The werewolf laid beneath him, completely bare, small droplets of sweat glistening in the soft sunlight. “Moony,” Sirius whispered, in complete awe of the beauty of his boyfriend.

Remus’ cheeks flushed red, the heat spreading down his neck and on to his chest.

Gosh. Remus wasn’t only fucking hot but also absolutely adorable.

Sirius placed his hands on the other’s thighs,  gently rubbing the skin with his thumbs before slowly dragging them towards his twitching erection. Remus rolled his hips, longing to be touched, longing for Sirius’s attention.

Sirius wrapped his slender fingers around the pulsing shaft, watching Remus closely. His hands moved up and down, squeezing harder at the base.

Remus growled deep in his throat, head rolling back. The sound went straight to Sirius’s cock and his skinny jeans felt incredibly tight.

“You look like a fucking painting, Moons,” Sirius whispered, locking eyes with his boyfriend. “I better nail you against the wall next time like the masterpiece you are.  Just  look at you.”

There was something feral in Remus’ eyes that send another rush of blood straight to Sirius’ dick. “Why are you talking so much when you could put that dirty mouth of yours to much better use,” Remus teased. His voice was heavy and dark, the words dripping from his mouth like honey.

“Fuck,” Sirius groaned.  He positioned himself comfortably on his knees between Remus’ legs, bend down and placed a sloppy kiss on Remus’ red tip. The mix of pre-cum and sweat tasted salty, and Sirius quickly found himself longing for more of it.

His tongue flickered over the tip before sliding Remus’ member into his mouth.  He went slowly at first, taking his sweet time bobbing his head, sucking and nibbling gently whenever he reached the sensitive tip again, squeezing his boyfriend’s balls in rhythm with his movements.

Remus’ fingers found their place in his boyfriend’s hair, tugging at the strands, pressing his fingers against his skull, holding him in place whenever he rolled his hips up.  Sirius closed his eyes, letting Remus take control, taking the chance to free his erection from its clothed prison.

Suddenly, Remus pulled him up, their lips meeting in an intense kiss, all teeth, tongue and needy hands. “I want to fuck you so bad,” Remus growled, his hand grabbing Sirius’ arse, squeezing it hard.

Oh. Sirius’ cock twitched. He liked the sound of that a lot.

Once he was naked, their lips met again and Remus flipped them around, Sirius now lying beneath his boyfriend, an excited grin sitting on his lips.

“Turn around,” Remus ordered and Sirius happily followed that order.  He placed himself on his hands and knees, wriggled around for a moment until he was comfortable and looked over his shoulder back at Remus.

In the meantime, Remus had taken off the tie, his hands now freely roaming over his boyfriend’s back.

Remus mumbled a lubrication spell and soon Sirius felt two fingers pressing against his hole.  They had done it before but Remus still took his sweet time, massaging the ring of muscles gently yet firmly and then slowly pushing his finger inside.

Sirius groaned, burying his head in his pillow. Soon there was a second and then a third finger. Remus wrapped his free hand around Sirius’ cock, pumping it in tune with his fingers.

Sirius felt like crying. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpered, thrusting his body desperately back at his boyfriend.

Remus laughed. “What’s wrong, you want me to stop?” He asked and suddenly stopped moving either of his hands. Sirius almost passed out.

“Tie me up and fuck me already, Remus. Fuck.”  He lifted his head and looked at Remus, desperation oozing from his lips in breathless moans, storm grey eyes begging for Remus to finally stop playing around.

Green eyes stared down at him and Sirius felt the heat rush up his cheeks. “Did I fucking stutter? Remus, please.” He thrust his hips back forcefully, longing for any kind of friction.

Sirius reached back with his arms, fisting his hand and crossing them over his back,  impatiently waiting for Remus to tie him up.

Remus blinked and snapped back to his senses. He let go of Sirius, grabbed the tie and wrapped it around his wrists like Sirius had done it to him earlier. “Is it okay like that?”  He asked, dragging his index finger over porcelain skin down from Sirius’s shoulder blades over the curve of his spine and arse.

Sirius nodded with a groan. “Less talking more fucking please.”

Remus huffed, pumped his cock a few times before spreading some lube on both of them and gently nudging Sirius’ entrance.

It didn’t take much force for him to slide inside the tight heat.

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. He released a shaky breath, pushing himself further onto Remus’s cock. Once inside, both stilled for a moment, breathing heavily, enjoying how close they now were.

Remus was the first to move, pulling his cock back out.  Hands firmly placed on Sirius’ arse, and then slowly pushing in again, hitting that sweet sweet spot deep inside of Sirius.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me, Rem. I’m not made out of fucking glass.”

“Are you sure? Once I start  I might  not be able to stop.”

Sirius turned his head slightly and smiled up at his boyfriend through long strands of black hair, sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Fuck me senseless, Moony. I can handle it.”

Remus gulped, took a deep breath and started thrusting his hips again. Soft at first, watching Sirius closely, but then quickening the pace. Sirius met him halfway, throwing his hips back as his life depended on it.

The air was filled with the slapping of skin on skin, muffled moans and the smell of sweat and sex.

Remus’ nails dug deep into Sirius’ flesh and would probably leave a mark there but neither cared. Sirius quite liked it whenever Remus marked him up. Knowing that Remus wanted the others to know that he was taken, that he belonged to someone.

Remus wrapped his left hand around Sirius’ pulsing erection, matching his movements to his thrusts, coaxing a satisfied moan out of his boyfriend.

Sirius felt the heat inside of him build up more and more. It was almost unbearable but he wanted more, wanted more of Remus, more of it all.

Remus pulled himself back, undoing the tie at the same time and flipped Sirius around onto his back before he could even protest.

Their eyes met in a fiery gaze, green clashing with grey, like stormcloud chasing over a lush meadow. Lips crashed together in a medley of salvia, teeth, tongue and sweat.  Remus pushed back inside, his hand wrapping around Sirius’ member once again,  quickly finding a rhythm for it all.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing him closer, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  “Remus,” he whimpered, nuzzling his nose against Remus’ ear, breathing in deeply before crying out in pleasure.

Remus’ teeth scraped along his neck, sucking purple marks into his fair skin, licking and kissing the marks he had already left behind, collecting droplets of sweat with his wet tongue.

Sirius squirmed.

Remus growled, his hips crashing against Sirius one last time before he came with a brutal shudder, his head buried into the crook of Sirius’s neck, panting heavily.

Sirius felt his eyes roll back and almost blacked out. The sensation of Remus cumming inside him, his hot breath on his skin, the deep growl. It was all too much.

His body shivered violently and he came right into Remus’ hand, trying to keep his voice quiet. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit. Remus, fuck.”

Remus chuckled softly into his ear. “  I might  have to punish you if you keep running your mouth like that.”

Sirius licked his lips with a sly grin. “Are you challenging me, Moony?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> And if you did, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. It would really mean a lot to me!
> 
> Come and say hi on my [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/), and let me know if there are any prompts, kinks or ships you'd like me to tackle either on there or in the comments. I'll try my best to go through as many as I can.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- captainegg


End file.
